House Redwyne
House Redwyne of the Arbor is one of the main noble houses sworn to House Tyrell of Highgarden. Their seat is the Arbor, an island located off the southwestern-most part of Westeros, best known for making the best wines in Westeros. Members of the house tend to be freckled and red of hair. History Antiquity The Redwynes claim to descent from Gilbert of the Vines, a legendary son of Garth Greenhand. The War of the Seven Kings The Redwyne Fleet was summoned by Renly I Baratheon to besiege King’s Landing. There the Redwyne Fleet engages the Royal Fleet off Massey’s Hook. When the Golden Company fled Westeros, the Redwyne fleet engaged them at sea, after they had been chased from the land by Randall Tarly. The Redwyne Fleet was devastated and the Golden Company escaped. Renly I Baratheon named Paxter Redwyne his master of Ships after the War had ended. War of the Exiles One half of the Crownlander forces went with Lord Paxter Redwyne to begin an island hopping campaign to retake the Valyrian Isles. He next called upon the Redwyne and Shield fleet to sail around Westeros and liberate Tarth and Greenstone. Less than a fortnight later, Paxter Redwyne, the Royal Fleet, and three thousands five hundred men landed on Claw Isle in a adring night raid, having sailed past the occupied Driftmark and Dragonstone without raising alarm. The garrison holding the Keep was slaughtered and Lord Celtigar and his family liberated. Fresh off their win at Claw Isle and now reinforced by Celtigar’s fleet, Lord Paxter Redwyne and his men took Driftmark. This battle was harder fought than Claw Isle and Paxter’s fleet and army took serious losses retaking the keep and isle. Daenerys got on her dragon Drogon and descended upon Lord Redwyne and his fleet not long after they had taken Driftmark. He and his men were toasting their victory aboard his Flagship, Arbor Glory. Danaerys Targaryen burned Lord Paxter Redwyne alive, along with nearly all his fleet. The Redwyne Fleet slaughtered the Blockade around the Islands of the Stormlands. The soldiers on the islands were now trapped. Lord Estermont taunted Jorah, telling him he was next. Jorah ordered his men to retreat from Tarth. They began bordering the ships as the sails appeared on the horizon. Jorah Mormont and his sailors were caught off the coast of Tarth and sank. Part of Daenerys' fleets rerouted to deal with the Redwyne Fleet creeping up from the South. News of Paxter’s death was sent to the commander of the Redwyne fleet in order to shake their morale. When the War ended the Redwyne Fleets liberated the now unoccupied Dragonstone and Driftmark. The Corsair War The Redwyne Fleet was ordered to sail to Sunspear. Then Redwyne and Martell marshaled their forces and sailed for Bloodstone. They arrived on Bloodstone, landed troops and moved inward fast. The pirates dug in like rats making every island a hard fought battle. Even with the help of the royal fleet, it took an over a year long campaign to conquer the island. From there they began an island hopping campaign, ripping through the pirates until all of the stones were under King Baratheon’s control. The First War of Reclamation The Redwyne and Dornish fleets came as reinforcement to the stepstones, where they made the royal fleet of the Kingdom of the North, that brutally invaded the Stepstones, become bogged down. In a brutal battle off the shore off the coast of Bloodstone, in which they attempted to reclaim the island, Jon Stark was killed. Lord Redwyne and Prince Martell chose to pull away from the islands like the Ironborn as the pirates became pests against the Iron Throne forces and news of a Northern Army pushing on King’s Landing concerned them. Dornish Rebellions The Redwynes stayed loyal to the Iron Throne and Lord Tyrell. Category:House Redwyne Category:Reach Category:Noble House